But You're My Teacher!
by JoannaFizzy
Summary: This is a Thoth x Reader fanfic, from the viewpoint of Yui, who is more headstrong than normal. It will contain some sexual content. The first chapter is fairly short, but I hope you'll like it!
1. Chapter One: Feelings For Him?

**Chapter One: He Makes Me So Angry But I Still Feel Something For Him?!**

I was on my way out of class when I decided to do some reflecting on the situation I was forced into, but had not _completely_ hated.

_ It had been a little less than a month since I had started school at The Forbidden Academy. It wasn't so bad, so much as sudden. One minute I was home practicing with my sword and the next I ended up in this mysterious place, along with the Gods of mythology- Balder, Apollon, Loki, Thor, Takeru, Tsukito, Hades, Dionysus. They all have something special and unique about each of them; they're all wonderful in their own way. _

I had just finished that thought when I ran into a tall, muscular wall and fell to the floor, the items in my bag thrown into disarray from the impact. I was picking up my things when the wall cleared its throat, making me realize that I had not run into a wall, but into something that was inevitably more formidable. I looked up from the mess and into the glaring eyes that bore into me as he loomed overhead. I uttered a small, nervous laugh and, with as cheery of a tone I could muster, said, "Oh, Thoth-senpai…I didn't see you."

He didn't reply; he just stared at me with those cold, blue eyes for a few seconds that seemed like minutes and turned, leaving me in my mess of belongings, which he didn't even think to help me pick up, even though it _was_ partially his fault.

_ It wasn't like I wanted to come here in the first place,_ I thought to myself, feeling a bit sour as I dusted myself off. I picked up my things and headed toward my room, thoughts swirling in my head.

I felt out of my element. I still wasn't quite used to everything. Being human, in a strange place like this, of course I would feel scared and confused, and even perhaps mistake a person for a wall. And these Gods just expect me to fulfill my purpose with perfection and without question. The worst one of the two was most definitely Thoth, though.

Yes, Zeus-san ordered our situation. Yes, Zeus-san was great and powerful. But Thoth was relentless. His expectations, though, yes, they were mostly Zeus-san's expectations, were unreasonable. His strict enforcement made me feel suffocated. Although, I might feel a little better about doing those things for him if he weren't so mean to me…

But he isn't all bad, I don't think. I think he does want us to graduate, to help each one of us to carry out our duties. I think he could be gentle behind those intimidating eyes, and his constant demonstration of his control over everything. I would never admit it, but sometimes, when he'd back me into a wall or a book shelf and have his face so close to mine that I could feel the emphasis on every word he said, I'd feel my heart beating louder, and hoped that he couldn't hear it; That he couldn't hear that I wanted more. He'd probably just make fun of me for it, and I don't want that.

_ W-wait! I don't want to feel my heart beating louder for HIM! There's no way, is there? It can't be. I couldn't be falling for him…could I? No way! I'm not a masochist._ I sighed and opened the door to my dorm, which I had made my way to in the time I had done all of my thinking. Melissa greeting me upon my arrival, and my face must have indicated what my last thoughts were, and he asked in his gruff voice, "Oi, Kutanagi! What kinds of naughty thoughts were you just thinking? Go ahead, you can tell me."

I must have flushed an even deeper shade, because he rolled on his back on the bed, his little plush voodoo-like body heaving with laughter at me.

"S-stop thinking weird things! A-and my name is Kusanagi!," I said, turning my face away from him to hide my embarrassment as I searched for my pajamas.

"Right, right, Ku-ta-na-gi. But anyways, if you want to impress him by looking your best, you'll need your beauty sleep," he said. Now that, I couldn't deny. Not for the reason that he said, but it had been a rather busy day and I was quite exhausted, and felt too weary to argue. I quickly donned my pajamas and rolled into bed, pulling my sheets up to my chin, my eyelids falling heavily with sleep.


	2. Chapter Two: Did We Really?

**Chapter Two: Did I Really Do That?**

The alarm clock in my room announced in its shrill voice that it was time to get up. I, in my sleepy haze, must have hit the snooze button, because Melissa was running his little mouth about how late I was going to be if I didn't get up now. I wish Zeus-san had stitched together his lips, too. I groaned, flipping away from the noisy little...thing and pulled the cover over my head. It didn't help anything, though. So, I finally got up and made the short trek to the bathroom, my bare feet padding along on the floor.

When I got to the bathroom, I looked at my face in the mirror and gave a shudder. I looked horrendous. I wondered what Thoth would think if he saw me right now...WAIT. Why the hell was I thinking about that so early in the morning? Clearly I hadn't rested enough. I went back into my room and put on my uniform for class.

As I put on my shoes, I realized how nauseous I felt, so I had Melissa tell everyone I was sick. After that, I went down to the infirmary, took my jacket off and put it on the beside stand, and laid myself down on the firm mattress, pulling the light, powder-white sheets under my chin. I closed my eyes in thought-thoughts of my senpai, of how oh-so wrong it was for me to have the feelings I harbored for him. I thought of his fluffy, white hair, his dark complexion, his ocean-blue eyes, his long, royal nose, his narrow jaw line, his muscular build; everything about him was princely and handsome.

I wanted him on top of me.

"Yui...Kusanagi Yui..." A distant but familiar voice called out to me._ I must be dreaming, if Thoth is calling my name. He wants me, too?, _I thought. "Mmm...Thoth-senpai...," I murmured in reply. "...Yui, wake up." Yeesh, why did he sound so angry? Unless...I cracked an eyelid open. The room was pitch black. I must have fallen asleep...but if that was true, then...

I turned my head towards the source of the voice. Thoth stood to my left, which means...I was moaning his name in my sleep...AND HE HEARD IT! I hastily threw the sheets off of me and sat up straight. "U-um...D-did you happen to..." He just stood there a few moments, and then, the next thing I knew, he was pinning my arms down on the bed, and was straddling me. "N-no way!," I exclaimed, my face bright red as his face neared mine. "Hm...perhaps you were sick then...your face is so red..." He smirked, and I shuddered.

"W-what do you want?," I said, turning my face away so he couldn't see it. "The truth," he replied, as though it were a sufficient answer. "...What do you mean?" "I think you know...but just in case...You weren't really sick, were you?," he said with a snicker.

"I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU AND I WAS CONFUSED!," I blurted out, to my embarrassment. Although, it didn't really matter that I had; I knew Thoth had seen right through me. "Is that so? Then...you won't mind if I do...this?" His large hand reached down and stroked my leg. "Nn...No..." I didn't struggle too much, because well...It was Thoth...

"Of course by no, you mean yes, right?" He slid his hand to my inner thigh, stroking it before moving down towards my panties, and I grew wet with anticipation. And he stopped what he was doing for a moment. "You do know that I am only doing this so that you can fulfill your duties seriously. You must be focused to help those boys to graduate." He stared at me, expecting an answer I didn't give. He leaned down and nibbled on my ear, and I cried out in delight.

"You won't answer my question, but you'll make such vulgar sounds? Intriguing," he murmured, his hands deftly unbuttoning my top. I blushed and turned my head to the side. "...I-if you get to see me like this, then I want to see more of you, s-senpai...," I said into the pillow. "Is that so? Then, undress me, Miss Yui." And I did so, as Thoth began kissing down my neck, down my collar-bone, and in between my breasts, purposefully making it difficult for me to take off his clothes. "Please...Please, let me see you...," I said in an airy voice, to which his response was to rub his crotch up against mine. "I think...," he whispered, "I think you need to feel me first."

I covered my mouth to make my moans subside, but to no avail. "No, Yui. You need to let me hear. Let me hear everything." He cupped my left breast and massaged it with his hand while he took my right breast and licked and sucked on my nipple.

"How lovely...you respond so well..." "Y-you're one to talk, senpai..." I managed a chuckle. "I-I can feel how hard you are..." "Would you like to feel it directly, then?" I nodded. "I need to hear you say it." "Please, Thoth-sama, please let me feel you inside me." "As you wish." He unbuckled his pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing his large member. I gasped audibly, and he laughed. "Of course, you didn't expect a God to have a penis as small as any human's. The question is, can you handle it?"

With quick speed and the element of surprise on my side, I pushed Thoth backwards and got on top of him. "What I think you don't get, Senpai, is how badly I've wanted this. I want your thing." His penis twitched, so I must have said something that had interested him.

I was now overcome with lust. It didn't matter anymore. The only thing I needed was his dick. No matter how taboo teacher x student was. I crouched over his member and then I forced it inside of me, with much effort. "Yessss!" I slowly began moving, grinding on his cock. That is until he pushed me back on the bed, to my original position and began thrusting wildly into me. I cried out my pleasure, as loudly as I could, no longer inhibited. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he stuck his tongue in my mouth, and it was wonderful. "...Damn...I'm gonna cum...," he suddenly said, sounding vulnerable for the very first time. "M-me too..."

And then pulled out and he came. Thick white cum covered my body. I tasted a bit of it. Salty, but it was senpai's so...No problem. "At last," I murmured, before I fainted.

And then I woke up.

_N-no way..._I thought to myself.

I felt a chill run up my were covers over my naked body. A glass of water was on the nightstand. My clothes were tidily folded on the chair. And that's when I truly realized it. I had slept with Thoth. Thoth, who never seemed to care too much about me. And he certainly didn't think of me the way I did him. I turned over on my side and cried myself to sleep for my unrequited feelings.


	3. Chapter Three: Master Thoth's Feelings

_Damn_, I thought to myself as I walked out of the infirmary. _That girl really is something. But she's a nobody. A __human__. So why…Why do I feel this way about her? How on earth did we end up doing…__that__? I really need to control myself. No doubt Zeus will be unhappy with me. But perhaps if I use the same excuse I told her… But on the other hand, isn't he known as the "__**All-Mighty Lightning Pimp**__"? So I would probably be okay…_

But I had even bigger fish to fry…Such as how I was going to teach the class. I knew those other boys like her…they'd probably flirt with her. How would I manage? More than that…How were Yui and I going to be able to be in the same room without it being awkward?

She probably thought I only did it because I wanted sex…Like being here was keeping me from getting any. How pathetic I would seem. But how sad that would make her. I sighed, my shoulders lowering. It made me realize how I had seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Naturally, it wasn't an issue for me, being a God and all, but I was expected to behave as humanly as possible at all times.

I muttered some Egyptian expletives as I fumbled for the key to my office. They, of course, fell out of my hands. But instead of picking them up, I just looked at my hands. Long brown fingers extending from my palms-the same palms that had touched such soft pale skin, had caressed purple strands of hair out of beautiful brown eyes. "Yui…I…I'm so sorry…" I said, my voice pained as I apologized to no one.

Why did such a kind girl harbor feelings for me? Why did I allow myself to feel in the situation I was in? I was usually so professional… I don't understand what made her different. Maybe it was the way she looked at me like she knew everything about me- that she wasn't fooled by my tough act. Maybe it was that she could be so utterly lusty one minute and cold the next. It was like she was older than I.

While I was amidst my daze, I suddenly became aware of a little yellow and white scarecrow-looking thing holding my keys. "OI THOTH!," it cried, waving its little stubby arms, beckoning to me. How rude, no honorifics?, I thought to myself, but hesitantly moved a bit closer.

"I think I need to tell you a few things…about your lady friend?," he said. I clammed up. No way anyone could have known about what happened so quickly.

I decided to play innocent. "Alright," I said, my tone even and set. "Let's go into my office. And we shall see just what you think you know about me and whatever 'lady friend' you think I might have."


End file.
